


she

by nezabelle



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Human Sacrifice, Murder, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezabelle/pseuds/nezabelle
Summary: In all actuality, she was probably the opposite of elegance.





	she

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jamzaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamzaa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Promises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267114) by [jamzaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamzaa/pseuds/jamzaa). 



Ironically, the last thing Zoe remembers before passing out from blood loss in her best friend's arms is the first time she's met him, and he caught her falling down the stairs at her house. She had landed in his grip, looking up at his startled face. It's not that she was a particularly elegant child; she was rowdy, boisterous and liked to explore the outdoors (bonus points it said outdoors contained mud!). In all actuality, she was probably the opposite of elegance. 

And that's precisely why the look of disbelief he gave her as she started laughing at his expression only made her tear up even faster. With his tuff of blond hair sticking up, his expression puzzled and his puffed-out cheeks quickly coloring in embarrassment, the little boy looked like an angry baby bird whose feathers got ruffled because of its' overexcitement. Except he looked angry.

There was something comforting in his grip back then, Zoe noted. Even as she laughed in his face, practically wheezing and gasping for air, the boy didn't let her go. Call her poetic, but she knew he didn't want to let her fall.

Especially not if it meant taking the fall for him. 

There's something comforting in his grip, even now, even if he is squeezing her way too hard, like he's trying to keep her soul contained in her steadily-growing-colder body.

As Zoe closes her eyes, she knows she's made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck you jam


End file.
